


Breaking Secrets

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: After Garak is assaulted Julian is determined to learn who and why.





	Breaking Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs between season 6 and 7.

BREAKING SECRETS 

(This story appeared in Beyond The Wire #4)

Garak turned off the lights to his tailor shop and stepped onto the Promenade where he locked the doors.  
He turned and found himself face to face with Constable Odo.  
"Constable, you're working late this evening...or are you?" Garak asked espying Kira just a few meters away.  
"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."  
"Ah, well you see the Gratitude Festival is just around the corner and I've been inundated with requests for new outfits  
so I thought I might catch up on my regular customers by working late for a few nights.  
"I see, well, have a good evening then."  
"You and the Major as well." Garak bowed and headed for the habitat ring.  
He stopped at the edge of the habitat ring and looked back as Kira and Odo walked hand-in-hand.  
A marvelous couple but those uniforms...perhaps I could interest them in something made of Tholian silk.

"Home at last." He said to himself as he entered the darkened quarters.  
He started to slip his jacket off when he was grabbed and thrown violently into the wall.

 

Julian turned the light off and settled into sleep when the comm. sounded.  
"Garak...to Dr. Bashir...I...could use...your assistance."  
"Where are you?" Julian asked sitting up.  
There was no answer.  
"Bashir to Garak!" Julian called into the comm. unit as he changed quickly.  
"Damn it!" He swore as he grabbed a med.kit and headed out the door. "Computer, locate Garak."  
'Garak is in his quarters.'  
"Bashir to security, have someone meet me at Garak's quarters."  
"Understood." Someone from security replied.  
It took him just a few minutes to reach Garak's and he pressed the chime. "Garak?" He called but received no answer.  
He overrode the lockout just as the security officer appeared.  
He stepped inside and found Garak near the comm. unit and ran the tricorder over him then hit his comm.badge.  
"Bashir to Ops, medical emergency! Two to transport to the Infirmary." He called then glanced at the security man. "Notify Odo."  
The man nodded.  
"Energize, Ops!"  
The guard hit his comm. badge as Julian and Garak transported out.

 

"Who did this to him?" Jabara asked as they placed Garak on the bio-bed.  
"I don't know and right now I don't really care! We need to get him to surgery."

 

Julian blew out a tired breath two hours later as he closed Garak up.  
"Nice work people. Let's get him to recovery." Julian ordered as he removed his red surgical hood.

 

Odo turned as the doors opened and Bashir appeared.  
"How is he?"  
Julian was startled by his being there then realized he shouldn't be...he'd been in surgery long enough for Odo  
to investigate at Garak's and be here for sometime now.  
"He had some very serious injuries."  
"How long before he can be questioned?"  
"Not anytime soon I'm afraid. I don't expect him to regain consciousness for a few days. He's still very weak."  
"Well, until he can answer my questions we're at a standstill with the investigation."  
"Odo...do you think whoever did this might try again?"  
If Garak were attacked again he might not survive.  
"Perhaps, but I'm inclined to believe they're gone, but to be on the safe side I'll assign two security guards to him while he's here."  
"Thank you." Julian sighed relieved and headed for the recovery ward to check on him.  
Odo followed him and stopped in the doorway.  
This was hard on Bashir, who Odo knew was Garak's only real friend, or had been until Bashir's genetic's became public knowledge.  
Garak had seemed to distance himself after that and Odo hadn't seen them eat lunch together since then either.

 

"You look tired, you should get some rest."  
"I am tired." Julian admitted as he pressed a panel on the console by Garak's bed which would replenish the Cardassian's blood supply.  
"You've done everything you can for him."  
Julian nodded and sighed.  
"Then you should get some sleep before you collapse."  
Julian turned and smiled tiredly at Odo's concern.  
"You should get some sleep as well." He retorted.  
"I plan on it."  
"Goodnight then."  
Odo nodded and left while Julian went to his office where he stripped off his red surgical gown and pants and  
tossed them into the corner as he dropped onto the cot.  
If I were a patient I wouldn't want to see my surgeon wearing red, it's too much like human blood.  
I personally liked the blue shortsleeved garb but nobody bothered to ask me what I thought...or felt.  
The story of my life...nobody ever bothers to ask me what I think or feel.  
Julian closed his eyes and all conscious thought left him as he fell asleep.

 

 

Julian opened his eyes and yawned, he felt well rested as he sat up on the cot.  
"Computer, time?"  
'It is 0723 hours.'  
He ordered a cup of tea from the replicator and made his way to the main ward where he caught sight of two security guards  
at the entrance of the surgical recovery ward and frowned.  
"Doctor?"  
"Ah, Jabara."  
"I have an update on Garak, I thought you'd want to see it." She said handing him a padd.  
"Of course..."Julian answered slowly.  
"Are you all right?" She asked concerned.  
"Uh...yes. Yes, I am. I'll be with Garak if you need me." He answered.  
Jabara watched him pass the guards and shook her head. He must be exhausted, she thought, then returned to her duties.

Julian placed his empty cup on the console and read the report.  
He finished and checked the monitors.  
Pulse and bloodpressure steady...brain activity below normal. Conclusive with someone in an unconscious state.  
His injuries are healing nicely and it should only be a matter of time before he wakes.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to the alien on the bed, then left and found Jabara.  
"I'm going to my quarters for a shower and breakfast. Stay close to Garak and left me know if there's any change."  
"Yes, Doctor."  
Julian left knowing he didn't have to relay those orders but it had been drilled into him at med.school and he found himself automatically saying it.  
He rubbed his eyes and nearly bumped into Kira.  
"Hey, watch where you're going or I'll have to report you!" She mockingly threatened.  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
"Are you okay? What wrong?"  
"It's...Garak."  
"Yeah, I read the report. He's going to be okay, isn't he?"  
"Yes." Julian sighed.  
"Then why do you look so upset?"  
"Because...I forgot about him!"  
"What?" She was confused.  
"I woke this morning in the Infirmary and I saw the guards but I didn't know why they were there!  
Do you understand?!? I forgot about my patient!" Julian erupted.  
"Julian--"  
"I can't afford to forget! It could cost a life!"  
"Julian, stop!" Kira ordered and took hold of his hand dragging him to his quarters she led him into the bathroom. "Computer, lights!"  
"I don't see a man who forgot a patient." She said as they stood in front of the mirror." I see a man who is tired.  
A man who treats hundreds of patients a week without so much as a thank you. A man who is tired of this war and  
the toll it has taken on everyone. I see a man who isn't without limits and needs to care for himself as much as anyone who comes to him."  
"You know what I see?"  
She looked at his reflection and waited.  
"I see a man who needs a shave."  
"Julian--!"  
"And," He interrupted,"a man who has some very good friends who have to remind him from time to time that taking care of others means  
taking care of himself just as much. Thank you Nerys." He finished and turned to her.  
"You're welcome." She smiled and left him to shave.  
Kira was right, he thought as he shaved, the war is taking its toll. It already has. He thought about Jadzia and sighed.  
He pushed the painful memory away and showered then ate breakfast.

He returned to the Infirmary and checked on Garak and was making out his report when Odo arrived.  
"I take it Garak's the same?"  
"More or less." Julian sighed.  
The changeling frowned.  
He didn't like people getting beaten on his station, no matter what kind of past they have.  
"Let me know when he wakes."  
"I will." Julian answered as he finished his report.  
He checked his messages and was puzzled by one from Nurse Kirby. He called it up and read it.  
"Doctor, you didn't seem to be coherent when I told you this so I thought I should leave this message. Cargo bay four contains the supplies  
that arrived yesterday from Starfleet. I'll see you in three weeks."  
Julian shook his head and frowned.  
She was right, I don't even remember her telling me that. Better find Jabara and get those supplies inventoried.  
"Ops to Bashir."  
"Go ahead."  
"Julian, two starships encounter a Jem'Hadar squadron..."  
Julian sighed as he stood.  
"What's their eta?"  
"Twenty minutes."  
"We'll be ready, Bashir out."  
This is where the war really hits home.

 

"Come in."  
"Quiting time."  
Kira glanced at Odo in the doorway.  
"Have I been going over these reports that long?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"I wish the Captain were here." She sighed.  
"I think everyone does." Odo replied.  
"You want to get some dinner?"  
"The replimat?"  
"Actually...Quark's is what I need to get these Jem'Hadar out of my head. You mind?"  
"Not at all." He smiled.  
"Thanks." She answered standing and followed him to the turbolift.

 

Kira picked up her drink and spotted Miles.  
"He's got a long face." She commented.  
"Chief." Odo acknowledged as he approached their table. "Problem?"  
"Huh? Oh, no. I just came from the Infirmary. It's darts night but the line-up I saw waiting for surgery  
tells me that Julian won't be making it. Guess I'll have to find somebody else to play." He said eyeing them.  
"Sorry,Odo and I have a date with the holo-suites."  
"Oh...well...guess I'll play by myself." He said and walked off.  
"Poor Miles. Julian can't put his work aside at the end of the day."  
Odo simply nodded as she finished her dinner.

 

Julian walked out of surgery at 2405.  
He was exhausted, but as much as he simply wanted to go to bed he had follow-ups to do on the patients so he headed  
for the recovery ward where he knew he'd spend at least another two hours.

 

 

Julian opened his left eye slowly and blinked a couple of times as he raised his head.  
It took a moment to register in his foggy brain that he was on his bed in his quarters.  
I don't even remember making it back here.  
He sat up and shook his right hand to restore the bloodflow since it had obviously hung off the bed all night.  
"Computer, time?" He asked yawning.  
'1223 hours.'  
"I wonder how long I slept? It had to be after two when I got back here. If it has been ten hours that would be a personal record for sleep  
since I joined Starfleet." He said aloud as he stripped and took a shower. I must have been dead on my feet when I got back here...  
not the first time since this damn war started!  
He shaved and dresssed then headed for the Infirmary but when he reached the Promenade the smell of food made his mouth water  
reminding him he'd not eaten since early last evening.  
Okay, check in at the Infirmary then eat.

He skimmed the files that the shift on duty would have updated since he retired the night before.  
"Afternoon, Doctor."  
"Afternoon, Ensign. Everything okay here?"  
"All the patients are holding steady and there have been a few minor changes in some of their conditions."  
"I'd better have a look."

Half-an-hour later he settled into a seat in the vacant replimat with a plate of marinated chicken and a salad.  
He savored the first bite and ate leisurely.  
"I wasn't sure you'd be making an appearance today." Kira smiled as she entered.  
"I was a little tired." He admitted.  
"I wouldn't expect any different since you didn't get to bed 'til after two."  
"Yes, I was up for--that's what I need to do!"  
"Huh?"  
"An errand kept nagging at the back of my mind." He explained pointing at the Barzan on the Promenade who towed an anti-grav laden with crates.  
"I got supplies in two days ago and I need to inventory them. If you'll excuse me I'd better tend to them while I have the time." He sighed.  
Kira nodded and watched him hurry to the Infirmary then reappear with a padd.  
He needs a vacation.  
Hell, we all need one!

Julian fervently hoped all the supplies he'd requested were there. Sometimes it took weeks, especially with the war, to get medical supplies out here.  
Thermometers and bandages his professor had once said, now he understood what the man meant.  
He arrived at the cargo bay and came to a stop just inside the entrance.  
"Bashir to Odo."  
"Go ahead."  
"Come to cargo bay four."  
"Is there a problem?"  
"It seems someone was very interested in my medical supplies."  
"Vandalized?"  
"Oh, yeah." Julian answered as he stood before a dozen opened crates with their contents haphazardly strewn about the bay.

 

"Is anything missing?" Odo asked as he arrived with Kira.  
"I don't know. I wanted to wait for you to look around before I touched anything."  
"Smart idea not to disturb any evidence." Odo grunted as he walked around.  
"I just thank God there was nothing toxic in those crates." Julian replied.

 

Julian and two of his nurses spent the rest of the afternoon salvaging what they could but mostly finding out what had been ruined.  
He sent his nurses back to the Infirmary with the salvage and went in search of Odo.

"Nothing." Julian said as he dropped the padd on Odo and Kira's table at Quark's.  
"Doctor?" Odo asked startled.  
"Nothing is missing."  
"Nothing? Are you sure?" Kira asked.  
"Nothing." Julian reiterated. "Whatever they were looking for was not in my supplies." He added.  
"They could have been looking for any kind of drugs they could sell on the blackmarket." Kira suggested.  
"I don't think so. There were drugs in the supplies.  
I think they were looking for something specific."  
"Like what?" Odo asked concerned.  
"Beats me." Julian shrugged.  
Odo stood and glanced over at the bar.  
"If someone wants an illegal drug we all know who they'd contact here." He frowned.  
"Quark." Kira and Julian said in unison.  
"I think I'd better have a little talk with the head of the 'Promenade Merchant's Association'."  
"I think I'll join you, let's see how much we can make him sweat." Kira added.  
"I'm going back to the Infirmary, let me know what he says."  
Kira nodded and took Odo's arm to stroll to the bar and grill their local thief, conman and shyster.

 

 

Julian was making rounds later that evening when he checked on Garak and found him awake.  
"It's good to see those eyes open." Julian commented as he examined him.  
"What...am I doing here?" Garak asked trying to rise.  
Julian placed a gentle but firm hand on his good shoulder and eased him back down.  
"You don't recall what happened to you?"  
"I vaguely remember an irate customer."  
"How badly did you make their outfit that they beat you this severely? Bashir to Odo,Garak's awake."  
"I'll be right there."  
"That really isn't necessary." Garak insisted.  
"Garak, someone beat you! They could still be on the station and I for one would feel better if they were caught." Julian replied,letting his concern show.  
"Doctor, I simply meant that there was little I could tell the Constable about my assailants."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't like unsolved cases on my books." Odo said appearing.  
"I am sorry Constable and I would like to oblige, but my attack is a blur and I don't believe I got a look at my assailant's face."  
"Tell me what you do remember." Odo ordered.  
It was dark, one person, didn't see them to identify, mostly a blur.  
That's what Garak told Odo as Julian looked on.  
"If you recall anything more, let me know." Odo said unhappily.  
"I...will Constable."  
"I'll walk you out Odo, and you stay in bed." He added the last for Garak.

"Not much to go on." Odo grunted.  
"You think he remembers more but isn't telling you?"  
"You know Garak as well as anyone, have you ever known him to be forthright?" Odo asked shaking his head.  
"No." Julian admitted.  
"On another subject, Quark claims not to be involved or have any knowledge of the theft but he's promised to keep  
us informed if information comes his way."  
"How did you manage that?"  
"Have you ever noticed just how many shops are vacant? Anyone of them would be the perfect place to open a new bar."  
"You're evil!" Julian laughed.  
"Not evil...just creative."  
Julian returned to Garak's bedside and found him trying to get out of bed. "Garak!"  
"I'm sorry Doctor, but you know how I dislike hospitals."  
"One night, just stay one night! If you look better tomorrow I promise I will allow you to leave."  
"Doctor--."  
"I could sedate you." Julian interrupted.  
"Somehow, I think you just might. I'll stay tonight but I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Garak answered settling back into bed.  
"We'll see." Julian replied fixing the covers. "Try and get some sleep." He ordered as he turned the lights low and left.  
He also gave orders to Jabara to lightly sedate him so he wouldn't sneak out

 

 

"He said I could leave this morning."  
"Once you've been examined."  
"Then, my dear woman, by all means examine me."  
"I'm not the doctor, you've have to wait until he arrives."  
"And do you have any idea when that might be?"  
"Tired of my hospitality all ready?"  
"No, just tired of your hospital."  
"Glad to hear that...I think." Julian replied taking the tricorder from Jabara.  
He put Garak through a battery of tests.  
"Well, you seem to be healing just fine--"  
"Thank you." Garak replied as he started to climb out of bed.  
"Wait a minute!" Julian sighed.  
"I feel fine."  
"Just stay here until I return. Please?"  
Garak frowned then nodded.  
Julian returned a few minutes later with clothing he had retrieved from Garak's quarters.  
"You can change in there." Julian pointed handing him the clothes.  
"Thank you...doctor." Garak said slowly then went into the room Julian pointed out. "So, find anything in my quarter's?" He asked through the closed door.  
"I didn't snoop, Garak."  
"I apologize for giving you that inference, I simply meant if Odo found any clues as to who may have done this to me?"  
"Um...no."  
"Well, I suppose it could have been someone who didn't care for Cardassian's. There are plenty of them on DS9, though I am hardly loath  
to blame them after all, I hardly care for my own people's involvement with the Dominion either."  
"I understand."  
"I knew you would." Garak replied exiting the room and handing Bashir the gown he had been clad in and headed for the exit.  
"Do me a favor and be careful and keep the security Odo assigned to you...at least for the next few days."  
"Thank you for your concern."  
Julian nodded to him as he left and watched him go with his guards undoubtedly headed for security where he would insist to Odo they were unnecessary.

 

 

 

Julian made his way to his quarters for lunch where he had a sandwich and some tea.  
"Computer, is Garak presently engaged in conversation with anyone?"  
'Negative.'  
"Has he had conversations with anyone besides myself?"  
'Affirmative.'  
"Begin with the first conversation and replay." Julian ordered.  
Now my Cardassian friend, let's see if you can tell me who did this to you.  
Odo was first, where he tried to get rid of his guards then settled on a compromise of one. He spoke to several people,  
mostly brief meaningless conversations then he went to his quarters where Julian found the next conversation to be what  
he'd been waiting to hear. Garak did know his attacker's...but not why they attacked him. The computer continued what it had recorded.  
Julian knew he shouldn't have bugged Garak's clothing but he would never be forthright so Julian decided to put one of the lessons he'd taught him to use.  
He next had a conversation with his guard as they walked back to the tailor shop, poor man,Julian thought as he listened to the recording,  
Garak could befuddle anyone and he was doing it to the guard. The next half-dozen conversations were tailor business so Julian set the computer  
to continue monitoring the Cardassian's conversations and he went back to work.

His day was slow and he wanted to get back to his quarters and find out if Garak had found out who attacked him but as he was leaving Miles caught him.  
The Chief wanted to get a bite to eat and play some darts and Julian didn't have the heart to turn him down since he'd been in the  
Infirmary all day the day before and missed their usual darts night.  
Julian sighed knowing he wouldn't get back to his quarters for several hours as Miles led the way to Quark's.

 

Four hours later he strode into his quarters.  
"Computer, is Garak speaking with anyone now?" He asked as he slipped his jacket off.  
'Affirmative.'  
"Who?" He asked as he walked to the replicator.  
'Captain Sisko.'  
"The Captain?" Julian asked startled. "Let me listen."

 

"I've been waiting for you to return my call all day."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't oblige you sooner." Sisko answered without his usual smooth voice.  
I wonder what happened? Julian thought as he detected a hint of pain in Sisko's voice.  
"I was attacked." Garak said dispensing with all pleasantries.  
"You should be discussing this with Odo." Sisko answered unfazed, but Julian thought he picked up something in the voice that sounded concerned.  
"Believe me Captain, that would be unwise. I have every reason to believe my assault has something to do with our previous joint endeavor."  
What? What was Garak talking about?  
"The Romulan's?"  
There was definitely worry now from Sisko.  
"Not exactly. I believe it was my contact who assisted us with the program."  
"The program that failed to convince the Senator." Sisko snorted derisively.  
"My contact sent two Naussican's to deliver a message and believe me it was rather unpleasant."  
"Why did they beat you?"  
"I can't say, but I would be more concerned about the message they may send to the Romulan's."  
"Damn it! If they get wind of our involvement of bringing them into the war they'll probably pull out and sign another  
non-aggression pact with the Dominion! We cannot allow that! You send your contact a message from me and tell him that if  
he even hints to the Romulan's that we had any part in bringing them into the war there won't be a hole deep enough for him to hide in!" Sisko seethed.  
"I'll make sure he gets the message."

Julian heard Garak sever the connection and he sat on the couch puzzled.  
What was that about?  
Captain Sisko and Garak brought the Romulan's into the war? But the Romulan's joined the war after...  
"Oh my God!" He breathed. "It wasn't the Dominion that destroyed the Senator's ship...it was the Captain!"  
He felt sick and just couldn't believe the Captain, a Starfleet officer...a Federation citizen, would do that or even condone it!  
"No! I have to find out the truth."

 

Julian walked to Garak's quarters and hesitated with his hand hovering over the chime.  
He had to know but he didn't want to hear that Captain Sisko had been involved, he didn't want to believe a man  
he'd admired and respected the past six years was capable of such an act.  
But I have to know, he decided and pressed the chime.

"Doctor? What can I do for you?"  
"Tell me the truth." Julian ordered walking past Garak without being invited in.  
"The...truth? About what?"  
"The Romulan's involvement in the war."  
"Well...it would appear that you know the answer all ready so why don't you tell me?"  
"The Dominion didn't kill Senator Vreenak. You and the Captain did." Julian accused.  
"Well, he didn't know about it until after it was done actually."  
"But he covered it up!"  
"What would you have him do? The Federation was losing the war Doctor! If killing ten Romulan's was going to save a billion lives I call that a bargain!"  
"It's wrong!"  
"Right and wrong Doctor are always interchangeable."  
"You really believe that, don't you?"  
"You will too in time."  
"I hope not." Julian replied and headed for the door.  
He stopped and turned back.  
"That's why he wanted the biomimetic gel, isn't it?"  
Garak simply smiled at him rather than answer.  
"And that's why you were beaten."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up the gel. I substituted it for something far less toxic."  
"Ah...I see."  
"Don't you dare look at me like I should feel guilty for disobeying orders! Not after what the two of you did!"  
"We saved lives...just as you did by making the substitution. Right and wrong Doctor...."  
Julian left the quarters without looking back.  
I can't be like that, I won't!  
But what if push came to shove?  
That frightened him that he could do the same thing and live with it.  
He returned to his quarters and went to bed but he did not sleep soundly.  
�


End file.
